


fast ingen har talat, du vet vad jag ber dig

by MinilocIsland, Treehouse



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Kink Exploration, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Skandi Smut
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 06:46:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19000501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinilocIsland/pseuds/MinilocIsland, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treehouse/pseuds/Treehouse
Summary: Från början misstänkte Isak att Even inte gick till gymmet för att träna. Mer för att umgås och hitta tillbaka till sitt gamla kompisgäng.Men efter ett tag blir det uppenbart att Even faktiskt har börjat få lite muskler. Inte överdrivet stora, nej, inte alls, men han ser liksom... starkare ut.Och ju längre tiden går, ju svårare blir det för Isak att ignorera det.





	fast ingen har talat, du vet vad jag ber dig

**Author's Note:**

> Nej, vi kan inte sluta skriva smut på svenska! Det här är någon slags post-canon Isak och Even, inte alltför långt efter att SKAM tog slut.
> 
> Tack till käraste Immy för betaläsning. <3
> 
> Och alla andra: hoppas att ni gillar ficen!

Grejen är den att Isak egentligen alltid har älskat Evens smala armar.

De understryker liksom hur _lång_ han är.

Påminner om det som fångade Isaks intresse allra första gången han såg honom i skolcafeterian. Hur hans ben såg nästan oändliga ut där de låg upplagda på bordet framför honom. Eller hur han tornade upp sig framför Isak på det där kosegruppsmötet.

Och själv har han alltid njutit lite av att han är starkare än Even. Att han klarar att lyfta honom på axlarna (okej, om han tar i lite). Att det var han som fick gå nederst och ta den största tyngden när de bar upp möblerna till lägenheten. Att det nästan alltid är han som vinner brottningsmatcherna framför TV:n, som klarar att hålla ner Evens armar och få fatt på fjärrkontrollen först.

Det är bara det att sedan Even började hänga mer med sina gamla kompisar igen, så har han också hängt med dem till gymmet ibland.

I början misstänkte Isak att Even nog egentligen inte tränade. Att han mer bara hängde bredvid medan de andra lyfte vikter, som ett sätt att umgås och prata. Men nuförtiden kommer Even faktiskt oftast hem med en blöt handduk som han ibland hänger upp i badrummet, ibland glömmer i väskan så att de måste boka en extra tvättid.

Och träningen gör honom gott, han kommer hem trött och öm i musklerna och somnar snabbt – det är bra för rutinerna, för sömnen, för Even.

Sedan går det inte att förneka att det har andra... fördelar också.

För Isak har inte kunnat undgå att lägga märke till att Even faktiskt har börjat få, tja, muskler. Inte särskilt stora, långt ifrån kroppsbyggar-style, liksom, men tillräckligt för att Even ska se _starkare_ ut.

Och hur mycket han än älskat Evens slanka, smala armar, så måste han erkänna att han gillar det. Faktiskt mer än han kunnat tänka sig.

Hur Even liksom står rakare nu, nästan blir ännu lite längre. Hur alla tröjor och t-shirtar sitter lite tightare på honom än förut. Hur jeansen stramar mer över hans lår. Och Even har alltid varit snygg liksom, herregud, han är den snyggaste Isak vet.

Men det är inte bara att Even _ser_ annorlunda ut. Det har fått… andra saker att hända också. Har fått nya tankar att slå rot inuti Isak.

Som förra veckan, när han tagit Evens telefon, larvat sig och hotat med att skicka nån bild till gruppchatten. Och Even hade fångat honom och hållit fast honom. Låst hans armar bakom ryggen innan han bände loss telefonen ur hans grepp.

Han hade säkert kunnat ta sig loss om han hade velat, och han vet ju att Even förstås omedelbart hade släppt ifall han bett honom, men det handlar inte om det.

Det är den där sekunden innan Even släppte hans armar och lade ner telefonen i fickan med ett triumferande leende som har etsat sig fast.

Hur Evens fingrar slöt sig runt hans handled i ett fast grepp. Hur han höll emot när Isak försökte bända sig loss. Visserligen med ett förtjust skratt, bara för att retas, men ändå.

Det _gjorde_ någonting med honom.

Han kunde inte låta bli att snegla lite extra på Evens armar efteråt. Hur t-shirten stramade över hans axlar när han stod vid spisen och rörde i stekpannan. Hur musklerna i underarmarna sträcktes när han lyfte den för att bära den till bordet i vardagsrummet.

Och senare på kvällen, i sängen, när Even lutade sig över honom och kysste honom djupt samtidigt som han rörde sig inuti honom, dök det upp igen.

Tänk om Even skulle hålla fast hans armar på _det där sättet_ precis i det ögonblicket.

Bara den tanken fick honom nästan att komma på fläcken. Och nu kan han inte släppa det.

Hur det skulle kännas ifall Even höll fast honom. Hans ben, eller hans höfter. Hans handleder – Evens händer är så stora att han säkert skulle kunna hålla runt bägge två med bara en hand.

Han rodnar för sig själv när han tänker på det, skäms över att han faktiskt blir lite hård av att tänka på att Even skulle hålla fast honom. Snälla Even som aldrig skulle tvinga honom till något, som är den mest inkännande personen han någonsin träffat. Men det är ju liksom inget jäkla _rape-play_ han är ute efter heller, herregud, nej.

Egentligen kanske det passar bäst som en fantasi, som något han kan ha för sig själv. För han vet inte riktigt hur han ska prata med Even om det. Tänk om Even inte alls skulle fatta vad han menar, liksom.

Eller så vill han bara inte göra något sådant, och det skulle väl i och för sig vara helt okej, men han kan inte låta bli att tveka lite inför tanken på att lämna ut sig, sina innersta önskningar, och inte få Even med sig ut på andra sidan.

Det betyder inte att han glömmer det. Eller att han kan sluta titta.

 

* * *

 

Det är en av de första riktigt varma lördagarna i april, en sådan där dag när det är skönt i solen och på gränsen till för kallt i skuggan.

En sällsynt lördag när alla, både Even och Isak _och_ Isaks kompisgäng är lediga.

Så just nu hänger de på en filt i parken, mitt i det ljusgröna gräset, utan något särskilt de måste göra. Isak sitter lutad mot en trädstam, ser Jonas och Magnus öppna varsin ölburk medan Mahdi ligger utsträckt på filten med slutna ögon. Even har tagit av sig luvtröjan bredvid honom, lutar sig bakåt på armarna och vänder ansiktet mot solskenet.

Hans t-shirt är sliten och ringningen uttänjd så att man kan se den ljusa huden över nyckelbenet, halsgropen och lite av bröstmusklerna. Armarna är pressade mot överkroppen så musklerna trycks ut en aning och spänner mot tyget i t-shirten. Evens händer ligger stora och utbredda över tröjan han lagt i gräset.

Har ådrorna på hans underarmar alltid synts så här tydligt?

Isak kan inte motstå att sträcka ut handen, dra fingrarna över den ljusa huden, känna hur de tunna hårstråna kittlar mot hans handflata. Nog för att Evens armmuskler syns lite mer nuförtiden, men framför allt _känns_ de. Inte mycket större, men fylligare, lite fastare än förut. Armbågen känns inte lika benig när han stryker över den, och det bildas liksom avlånga diken mellan musklerna när Even sitter bakåtlutad på det här sättet och håller upp sin egen vikt.

När han låter fingrarna greppa lite hårdare kring Evens biceps, bara för att känna hur den känns, vänder Even bort ansiktet från solen, mot honom, och ler.

“Du kittlas,” säger han och biter sig i läppen, men gör ingen ansats att dra bort armen.

Isak ler tillbaka, hasar sig lite närmare, lämnar trädstammens solvarma ryggstöd och lutar sig mot Even istället. Känner hans varma, trygga tyngd längs sin sida, lägger sin andra hand på hans knä.

Det är inte särskilt länge sedan han inte alls skulle varit bekväm med att visa hur han känner för Even så här offentligt, och visst finns det fortfarande ögonblick när han hajar till. När han undrar vad folk ska tycka. Om någon ska stirra på dem, eller säga något.

Men det här är inte ett sådant ögonblick. Just nu finns det bara solen, gräset, våren, och dem. Och just nu känner han sig ännu lite mer tacksam för det än vanligt.

Hur skulle han kunna förneka sig själv att röra vid Even när han sitter och ser ut _så här?_

 

* * *

 

Senare på kvällen, när Even lekfullt lägger sig på honom i sängen, känner han det också.

Att han har blivit tyngre, täcker Isaks kropp med sin egen på ett annat sätt. Höftbenen sticker inte ut så mycket längre, och när Isak håller runt honom är det liksom _mer_ av honom. Mer muskler under hans händer när han håller om Evens rygg, mer kraft i hur han pressar ner Isak i soffan.

Han måste svälja, gömma sina rodnande kinder mot Evens hals.

Och han märker ju att Even fattar att det är något när han borrar in sin nästipp i Isaks hals med ett roat skratt.

”Hmm? Gillar du att jag ligger på dig så här?”

”Det vet du att jag gör.” Han hör själv att han låter lite besvärad.

Even trycker höfterna mot hans, innan han fortsätter kyssa sig nerför hans hals. ”Mm. Känner det.”

Och när Even ålar sig ännu längre ner, drar upp Isaks t-shirt över magen och öppnar hans byxor, finns det inte så mycket mer han klarar av att säga just då.

Och om han känner efter lite extra noga hur Evens händer griper om hans lår när han håller isär dem, eller stirrar på hur musklerna rör sig under huden på hans rygg där han ligger mellan Isaks ben, så är det ju inget han _måste_ berätta om efteråt.

 

* * *

 

Det är bara det att det börjar bli lite av ett problem ju längre veckorna går.

Inte för att Even blir så särskilt mycket större, eller starkare – han har varken uthålligheten eller envisheten för att träna mer än högst ett par gånger i veckan – men för att tankarna inte riktigt lämnar Isak ifred.

Det räcker med att killen i kassan på Kiwi sträcker ut en muskulös arm och ger honom växeln för att han ska börja tänka på Evens armar och hur de känns runt hans midja, och plötsligt är byxorna trånga, och han får svårt att gå hem med varorna utan att stanna och vänta vid en bänk tills ståndet har lagt sig. Eller att någon på biblioteket sträcker sig efter en tung bok på en hylla så att ryggen rör sig under tröjan och så är det kört igen.

När han får svårt att koncentrera sig för vad som känns som femhundrade gången på en vecka bara för att Magnus – _Magnus!_ – tröja sitter lite tajtare än vanligt över axlarna, börjar han inse att han kanske borde prata med Even om det här.

Han bara vet inte riktigt hur.

 

* * *

 

Det går en vecka, en till, och han vet fortfarande inte hur han ska gå tillväga.

Inte för att tankarna släpper – tvärtom, de kommer och går i vågor. Ibland övermannas han av dem så att han tänker att ikväll, _då,_ men så kommer något i vägen - en inlämningsuppgift, en fest, en familjemiddag.

Och plötsligt har maj blivit juni, och han är fortfarande på ruta ett.

Det blir inte lättare av att sommaren är den varmaste på länge. Visserligen är det hyfsat svalt i labbet där Isak sommarjobbar, men de flesta andra i både hans och Evens kompisgäng svettas hela dagarna bakom disken på caféer, i kiosker, eller i lagerlokaler.

Så när kvällarna kommer och svalkan äntligen drar in, samlas de nästan alltid på en tom gräsmatta någonstans. Nu när de alla umgås tillsammans är de oftast tillräckligt många för att kunna spela fotboll, få sträcka ut kroppen och andas frisk luft.

Inte för att kvällarna med fotboll hjälper Isak att komma över fixeringen som satt sig fast i hans hjärna.

Inte alls.

Inte när Even springer runt precis framför honom på sina långa ben, skojknuffas och svettas så att t-shirten klistrar sig intill kroppen.

Ikväll är inget undantag – Even och han är i olika lag, och det är minst sagt distraherande. Hela tiden måste han kämpa om bollen med Even; hela tiden fäller Even ut ett långt, senigt ben precis framför honom, eller tar tag om hans midja för att komma åt bollen, så nära att Isak känner en pust av hans deodorant och hans svett,  och varenda gång tappar han koncentrationen.

När Even håller fast hans arm för att komma förbi honom och springa mot målet, och Isak snubblar till för säkert tionde gången, kan han bara stanna till och sucka.

Nu får han fan skärpa sig och tänka på något annat.

Plötsligt hörs ett vrål från andra sidan planen. Han vänder sig om, ser Jonas ligga och vrida sig på marken med händerna om ena foten, och med Mahdi på huk bredvid honom.

När han springer fram mot dem jämsides med Even hör han Jonas röst spricka lite. "Fan alltså! Aj!"

"Sorry mannen. Hur går det?" Mahdi håller runt hans axel med bekymrad min.

"Den är bruten, helt klart." Jonas flinar. "Nejdå. Stukad bara, tror jag."

Isak och Mahdi hjälper honom upp, men han grimaserar illa när han försöker stödja minsta lilla på foten.

Even ser bekymrat på Jonas. "Kom, jag hjälper dig till bänken. Håll här."

Han lägger Jonas arm runt sin nacke, och så bara lyfter han upp honom i famnen.

Överkroppen mot ena armen, benen dinglande över den andra, medan han går mot bänkarna vid kanten av gräsmattan. Magnus och Elias vandrar efter, pratar ivrigt om vad som hände, tacklingen, ifall det var någon som snubblade.

Men allt Isak kan titta på just nu är Even.

Hur hans biceps är stenhårda, spända för att klara att hålla Jonas uppe. Ryggmusklerna syns tydligt genom hans svettiga t-shirt, och skuldrorna ser ännu bredare och starkare ut än vanligt.

Han måste svälja, borde kanske se bort, men kan inte. Blir ännu varmare, känner hur hjärtat slår snabbare. Låter blicken vandra upp längs Evens rygg, till nacken, halsen, där blodådrorna syns tydligt, håret mörkt och svettigt.

Och han kan inte låta bli att notera hur _enkelt_ det ser ut när Even sätter ner Jonas på bänken bredvid planen. Hur han drar en hand genom håret innan han sätter sig på huk framför honom, nästan som att han är oberörd av ansträngningen.

Hade det varit han själv som hjälpt Jonas hade han säkert burit honom på ryggen, och det kanske Even skulle gjort om han tänkt efter också, det är ju mycket lättare.

Men grejen är ju att Even _kan_ lyfta upp någon med armarna. Bara sådär.

Tänk om Even skulle lyfta _honom_ på samma sätt. Bära honom framför sig med bara sina armar. Kanske Even skulle klara att hålla upp honom mot en vägg medan de –

Och där är hjärnan igång igen. För att inte tala om kroppen, och han måste sluta tänka på det här nu annars kommer han inte att _överleva,_  fotbollsshortsen är minst sagt tunna och t-shirten han har på sig inte speciellt lång.

Han tvingar sig själv att tänka på Jonas, på hans fot, att han borde hjälpa till, ringa hans föräldrar. Går sammanbitet, på stela men ändå ostadiga ben, till kiosken tvärsöver gatan för att fråga efter is.

Han måste prata med Even.

Ikväll, när de kommit hem. Då ska han göra det.

 

* * *

 

Even är först uppför trappan när de äntligen kommer hem till sig, med Isak strax efter. Han ser upp på Even, på hans starka ben, hur han tar trappstegen två i taget, och sväljer.

"Hoppas det går bra med Jonas fot nu då," säger Even när han vrider om nyckeln i ytterdörren.

Till och med den lilla rörelsen får musklerna i hans underarm att spännas – han har ännu lite mindre underhudsfett nu än förut.

Isak lutar sig mot dörrposten medan Even öppnar dörren. "Tur att du var där och räddade honom. Bar honom av planen som värsta hjälten, liksom."

Even vänder sig om när de går in i hallen, ler så att ögonen försvinner och petar Isak i sidan. "Blev du svartsjuk, eller?"

Han himlar med ögonen. "Det vet du att jag inte blir."

"Såklart jag vet." Evens leende blir mjukare, och fingret i hans sida blir till en handflata, varm och stark mot hans höft. "Men du kanske kollade in mig lite, då."

Han biter sig i insidan av kinden. Är det här hans chans - är det nu han kan börja lätta på det som inte har lämnat honom ifred den sista månaden?

Han harklar sig, dröjer på orden, ser upp på Even genom ögonfransarna. "Lite?"

"Mm?" Even viftar med ögonbrynen, på det där flörtiga, fåniga viset som Isak aldrig kommer att tröttna på.

"Fast jag är tyngre. Har sjukt mycket mer muskler än Jonas.” Han höjer ögonbrynen tillbaka. “Du skulle nog inte klara att bära _mig_ sådär."

Even lägger huvudet på sned. Tar ett steg närmare, får Isak att backa och ställa sig med ryggen mot väggen. "Inte?"

"Nä. Tror inte det, alltså." Han lyfter på hakan, tittar på Even på det där utmanande sättet som han _vet_ att Even inte kan motstå.

“Jaså?” Even biter sig i läppen, låter blicken glida nerför Isaks bröst, innan han lägger sina armar runt hans midja och låter händerna glida ner längs baksidan av hans lår. "Kom då."

Han ser upp på Even, lekfullheten i hans ögon, utmaningen. Och så lägger han händerna på Evens axlar, och hoppar upp.

Even tar tag runt hans lår, biter ihop lite grann runt sin underläpp, men står kvar. Pressar honom mot sig med sina händer under hans rumpa. Bröst mot bröst, Isaks ben runt hans midja, Isaks ansikte precis ovanför hans, innan han ler brett, uppenbart nöjd. "Sa ju det."

Det pirrar i hans nacke – Even har ju förstås lyft honom förut, men det här är _skillnad._  Nog för att han andas lite tyngre, men hans armar känns säkra och fasta under hans lår, och hans rygg är rak, utan att svaja.

Precis som han drömt om.

Det får honom att bli varm över hela kroppen, att trycka sig ännu närmare – och ärligt talat, han har varit halvhård ända sedan han såg Even lyfta upp Jonas, men nu finns det liksom ingen tvekan om vad som pågår. Even måste känna det också, för han skrockar tyst mot hans läppar, och pressar hans höfter ännu tätare mot sig med händerna.

Lutar sig framåt och kysser honom lätt – och Isak öppnar munnen direkt, virar armarna hårdare runt Evens hals.

Evens hår kittlar mot hans panna, men han kan inte göra något åt det just nu, kan inte röra sig bort från Even, inte med Evens armar som håller honom uppe, håller honom fast.

Den insikten får honom att stöna och trycka sig ännu hårdare mot honom.

Han provar att röra höfterna lite, kan inte låta bli att tänka på hur det skulle vara om han inte hade några kläder på sig. Hur öppen han skulle vara med benen runt Even, Evens händer under hans lår. Hur Even skulle kunna kontrollera allt.

Plötsligt pulserar det i honom så att han måste sluta ögonen – men så känner han hur Even vinglar till lite.

”Shit.” Even skrattar till. ”Alltså, jag märker ju att du gillar det här, men – jag tror inte jag orkar längre.”

Isak kan bara inte låta bli att knipa ännu hårdare med benen runt hans midja - vill inte att Even ska släppa honom.

Inte nu när han äntligen är här.

”Så du menar att du inte skulle orka hålla upp mig mot väggen heller?” Han behöver ju inte säga vad han egentligen tänker, att han _egentligen_ vill att Even bara ska dra av honom kläderna, trycka upp honom mot väggen och knulla honom här och nu.

"Isak." Even skrattar, drar ut på a:et sådär som han gör när han inte går på Isaks utmaningar.

Han fnyser. "Okej, om du inte orkar, så."  
  
"Du vet ju ändå att du är den starkaste av oss två, baby." Even kysser honom en gång till, lätt och lekfullt, innan han långsamt släpper greppet och låter honom glida ner med fötterna på golvet.

Han sväljer. Det är klart att Even inte har blivit _så_ stark att han orkar vad som helst, och att hålla upp någon mot en vägg på det där sättet när man har sex är säkert en sådan där grej som är bättre på film än i verkligheten, men –

Den här växande besattheten som har gnagt i hans hjärna de senaste veckorna vill bara inte släppa taget. Speciellt inte nu.

Inte när han står här med en svettig, rodnande Even framför sig och är så kåt att han nästan varken vet ut eller in. Det gnager på insidan av hans skallben, bränner längs hans bröstben, och kittlar i hans handflator. Även om han inte vet hur han ska uttrycka sig, så _kan_ han inte bara släppa det.

”Kanske inte nu längre.” Han biter sig i läppen, ser upp på Even genom ögonfransarna, hoppas att han ska förstå.

Inte för att han vet exakt vad Even ska göra med det. Men.

“Det kanske vi måste ta reda på någon gång.” Even lägger huvudet på sned och ser på honom, innan han låter ena handen glida från Isaks midja, längs magen, över shortsen, och lägga sig över hans skrev. "Ska vi duscha?"

Isak nickar, lutar huvudet bakåt mot väggen. Ser på Even, in i hans blåa ögon, stönar när Even pressar sin hand mot honom igen. Önskar att Even kunde läsa tankar.

Kanske inte allt, men lite. Det här. Just nu.

Han borde berätta. Säga något i alla fall, de har ju kommit överens om det.

Men innan han hinner säga något, sticker Even ner handen i hans fotbollsshorts och kysser honom, djupt och innerligt.

Och med Evens andra hand i håret, tungan i hans mun, kläderna på väg ner på golvet, är det svårt att börja diskutera.

Han kan ta det en annan gång.

Sexet i duschen är förstås bra – det är det alltid med Even – och ändå är det som att Isaks kropp inte riktigt är i synk med hans hjärna under tiden. Det är underbart – som vanligt – när Even står bakom honom med armen runt honom, den ena handens fingrar runt hans bröstvårta, den andra handen runt hans kuk, när han känner mot sitt lår hur hård Even är, hur lätt allt glider under det varma vattnet.

Men.

När han ligger i med Evens huvud på sitt bröst i sängen efteråt och lyssnar på hans djupa, sovande andetag, kan han bara tänka på en enda sak.

Nämligen hur han, precis mot slutet, halkat till lite på det blöta duschgolvet och tappat balansen. Och hur Even, säkert rent reflexmässigt, tagit tag om hans handled för att han inte skulle ramla.

Framför allt kan han inte sluta tänka på hur Even lyft upp den, tryckt den mot väggen och hållit fast honom medan han runkade av Isak med den andra handen.

Han undrar om Even märkte hur påverkad han blev av det. Själv har han ingen aning, kan inte minnas annat än hur det blev helt vitt i huvudet, att det bultade i hela kroppen, att han tryckte sig in i Evens hand, om och om igen, medan pulsen dånade i öronen.

Fuck. Han blir liksom hård igen bara av att minnas hur fast Evens grepp varit runt hans handled, hur säkra hans fingrar hade varit. Hur han känt musklerna i Evens arm spännas mot sin sida. Hur han var tvungen att stå där, fasthållen, _utlämnad,_ medan Even bestämde.

Det var typ bara _en timme_ sedan. Och han kan ju inte väcka Even, som dessutom precis har somnat, för att han ska ha sex med honom nu.

Det här håller inte.

Han måste göra något åt det. Frågan är bara hur.

 

* * *

 

När han vaknar nästa morgon, är det med varm, mjuk hud mot sin egen, Evens kropp mot sin, och när han öppnar ögonen är Even det första han ser. Even, som ler och stryker tummen över Isaks kind, innan han böjer sig fram och lägger läpparna mjukt mot hans.

Det första han hinner tänka är att han är precis lika kåt som när han äntligen lyckades somna i går kväll, med Evens huvud på bröstet och ett minst sagt envist stånd mellan benen.

Så han suckar, trycker sig mot Even, och kysser honom tillbaka. Lägger benet över Evens höft, vill komma ännu närmare. Stönar när Even drar handen genom hans hår och liksom lutar hans huvud lite åt sidan så att kyssen blir ännu djupare.

Älskar när Even för honom såhär. Önskar att han ska fortsätta på samma sätt, ta det ännu längre, men har fortfarande inte kommit på hur han skulle formulera det. Hur han kan be om mer.

Så istället ser han till att dra Even ännu tätare intill sig när han drar honom lätt i håret. Spänner benet han har lagt runt Even så att deras höfter pressas ännu tätare ihop, så hårt att han hör Even stöna. Hans hud är naken och brännande het mot Evens, och han vill bara ha mer.

Vill känna tyngden av Even mot sin kropp, över sig, hela honom.

Att han ska trycka ner, hålla fast, pressa sig in.

Bara tanken gör att det går varmt genom honom, det pulserar, känns i hela magen. Helt instinktivt rullar han över på rygg och drar Even med sig, så att han hamnar ovanpå.

Stönar ännu mer när han känner Evens kropp över sin, särar på benen, låter Even lägga sig tillrätta, komma nära. De är hårda mot varandra, fuktiga, Evens tunga våt mot hans hals.

Han lindar benen kring Evens lår, pressar dem mot hans rumpa för att tynga ner honom mot sig ännu mer. Låter armarna lägga sig slappt mot lakanet ovanför huvudet, och hoppas att Even ska fatta vinken.

Ryser över hela kroppen när han känner Evens hand stryka längs hans sida, längs revbenen, upp mot hans armhåla. Håller andan när Evens fingrar drar längs hans överarm, rundar armbågen och stryker uppför underarmen.

Ser till att trycka höfterna extra hårt uppåt när fingrarna närmar sig hans handled.

Even stannar upp en sekund, ser på honom med mörka ögon, men han kan inte säga något, inga ord, inte nu. Försöker hålla blicken stadig i Evens, men måste blunda och dra efter andan när han känner Evens hand sluta sig om hans handled och pressa den ner i sängen.

Inte hårt, inte obehagligt på något sätt, men bestämt.

Allt står stilla, han hör Even andas, känner hur han håller kvar, rör sig inte en millimeter.

Känner Evens blick mot sina stängda ögonlock. Som att han väntar på honom, på hans signal.

Till slut drar han ett djupt andetag, och öppnar ögonen igen.  
  
Even har inte rört en min. Ser inte äcklad ut, inte hånfull, inte förvånad. Bara ser på Isak, intensivt och outgrundligt. Innan han kramar åt ännu hårdare med handen runt Isaks handled, böjer nacken, och lägger läpparna mot hans.

Isak stönar in i kyssen, ser till att öppna munnen direkt och trycka tungan in i Evens mun, djupt, för att visa precis hur mycket han gillar det här.

Det kittlar i hans nacke och hela vägen ner längs hans ryggrad när Even kysser honom tillbaka. Lika djupt och hungrigt som han själv, och fortfarande med fingrarna fast slutna kring hans handled.

Långsamt flyttar han den andra handen närmare, lägger den tätt intill den första, så att Even ska känna den mot sina fingrar. Hoppas att Even ska fatta vad han vill den här gången också.

När han trycker sin hand ännu närmare Evens drar Even sig ur kyssen, lyfter huvudet och ser ner på honom. Det pulserar i hans öron och suger i hans mage när Even, med blicken stadigt fäst i hans, flyttar sin hand, och tar tag om båda hans handleder i ett fast grepp.

Han hade rätt – Evens hand är så stor att han lätt når runt, och det svindlar för ögonen när han föreställer sig hur det måste se ut.

Even iakttar honom noggrant, tar inte ögonen från hans ansikte en sekund, medan han långsamt drar sin andra hand över Isaks axel, längs hans överarm, ner längs hans sida.

Tar tag om hans höft, drar Isak intill sig innan han fortsätter ner mot benet, låter fingrarna följa insidan på låret.

Han måste blunda igen. Det är så mycket Even, han täcker hela honom, är tung ovanpå, håller honom i ett fast grepp, och han trycker sig mot honom, men det räcker inte.

Han vill ha ännu mer.

Så han hissar upp benen runt Evens höfter och drar honom mot sig ännu en gång, hårt och bestämt.

Känner hur Even ler mot hans läppar, innan han sätter den fria handen i madrassen och häver sig upp.

Han hör sig själv flämta till, märker hur han på ren reflex lyfter underkroppen upp mot Even, försöker jaga den där känslan av _mer, tyngre,_ men Even stryker bara över hans kind, hans bröst, och ner över hans mage. Evens blick är alldeles mjuk när han, fortfarande med den andra handen i ett fast grepp runt Isaks handleder, fattar tag runt hans kuk.

Han rör handen långsamt, håller greppet löst, och Isak stönar, lyfter höfterna, försöker mana på honom.

Långsamt men bestämt, med blicken hela tiden fäst i Isaks, lyfter Even kroppen ännu mer, så att han lägger tyngden på handen som håller fast Isaks handleder. Pressar dem ännu hårdare ner i madrassen, samtidigt som han tar ett fastare tag runt hans stånd, och Isak håller på att dö. Det här är perfekt, han kan inte röra händerna en enda millimeter – det är allt han drömt om, och han kan inte få nog.

Evens ögon flackar mellan hans, innan han placerar en fjäderlätt kyss på Isaks läppar och viskar ”Okej?”

Han klarar knappt att svara, uppfylld av hur hett det här är, hur överväldigande. Hur det är precis det han längtat efter, och att Even fattar det.

Så han lyfter på höfterna och stöter in i Evens hand, samtidigt som han flämtar ut de enda ord han förmår. ”Ja. Mer.”

Evens ögon blir ännu mörkare, och han slickar sig snabbt om läpparna. Lutar sig ner och kysser Isak på munnen, längs käken, upp mot örat. "Ligg still."

Och så släpper han taget och sträcker sig mot nattduksbordet. Det suger till i Isaks mage, han vet precis vad Even letar efter i lådan. Han håller händerna stilla, blundar, försöker lugna sig så att han inte kommer av blotta tanken på vad som är på väg att hända.

Strax känner han Evens läppar mot sina egna igen, bara en mjuk beröring, och sedan återigen det fasta, bestämda greppet om sina handleder.

”Okej?” Evens röst är mörk och skrovlig, låter nästan lika upphetsad som han själv känner sig.

Han nickar, vill inte öppna ögonen, bara känna efter och lyssna, och han ryser när han hör locket på tuben klicka. Ett ljud som är kopplat rakt till hans ryggmärg, till hans skrev, hans allra djupaste instinkt, som får honom att sära på benen utan att ens tänka på det.

Even drar fingrarna längs hans mage, långsamt, ner mot höften, låren. Flyttar sig lite närmare, trycker isär Isaks ben ytterligare med sina knän, och Isak får kämpa för att ligga still, så upphetsad att han nästan skakar.

Glidmedlet är kallt mot hans hud, Even låter det rinna direkt från tuben, det blir säkert för mycket, men det gör ingenting. Han känner hur Even fångar upp det med sina fingrar, smörjer ut det mellan Isaks skinkor, låter fingrarna glida långsamt några gånger över hans öppning innan han långsamt men bestämt trycker in ett finger, nästan hela vägen in.

Han hör sig själv stöna, som om det kommer långt bortifrån, utanför honom själv, utdraget och darrigt. Allt han kan tänka på är att han hoppas Even fattar att han inte behöver fråga, att det är helt perfekt. Hur han tvingar Isak att ligga still, håller isär hans ben med sina knän samtidigt som han drar ut fingret och trycker in det igen, ända in, i en enda långsam, bestämd rörelse.

Det dröjer inte länge innan han känner en andra fingertopp bredvid den första, försiktigt, bara ett lätt tryck. Som ett test. Det är snabbt, snabbare än vanligt, men det är som att Even vet precis vad han vill ha just nu. Vad han behöver.

Så han svankar, trycker sig mot Evens hand, det lilla han kan. Stönar när han känner trycket, hur Even långsamt pressar in två fingrar, hela vägen.

Det är mycket, precis på gränsen till vad han klarar – hans lår skälver mot Evens ben, och han andas häftigt, försöker fokusera på att slappna av.

"Shit, Isak." Evens röst är låg och raspig, mörk. Han har dragit ut fingrarna helt, låter dem bara vila lätt mot Isaks öppning, trycker hans handleder hårdare ner i madrassen när han försöker röra sig. Flyttar sina knän längre utåt sidorna, tvingar isär Isaks lår. Han hör sig själv gny, känner benen darra, och när Even trycker in fingrarna på nytt kan han inte ligga still.

Han vrider sig, försöker få Evens fingrar att nudda honom precis _där,_ men lyckas bara nästan – han kan inte röra sig mer än en liten bit åt sidan, bara lyfta höfterna en aning innan Evens ben tar emot. Det tänder honom mer än han kan säga – att han är så utlämnad till Even, till hans starka kropp, får honom att svettas överallt. Och egentligen borde han kanske inte tycka att det är så galet hett, men det _gör_ han.

Even måste märka hur han kämpar, hur han inte riktigt vet vart han ska ta vägen, för han lutar sig ännu längre fram, stryker läpparna mot Isaks kind, upp mot hans öra, och viskar "Är det okej?"

Men han sitter kvar, flyttar inte undan benen, släpper inte Isaks händer, håller kvar sina fingrar långt därinne.

Isak nickar, stönar igen. Even håller fingrarna helt stilla, hans kinder är rosiga, hårfästet blött av svett, och han sveper med blicken över Isak, över hans kropp som ligger utsträckt under honom, innan han ser honom i ögonen igen.

"Såhär?"

Even släpper honom inte med blicken när han äntligen lägger fingertopparna mot den där punkten inne i honom. Trycker mot den, låter fingrarna glida över, om och om igen, hela tiden med det fasta greppet om hans handleder, och för varje liten rörelse suger det till i magen, starkare och starkare tills Isak knappt står ut.

Det är så mycket att han nästan gråter, så att han vill vrida sig undan, att han inte vet vad han ska göra med sin kropp, med de elektriska stötarna som ilar genom hans mage och upp i hans bröst för varje gång Even rör fingrarna.

Han sluter ögonen, försöker hitta ett sätt att bara vara i ögonblicket, biter sig i läppen, i tungan, men känner hur det bränner bakom ögonlocken av att bara vara _nästan_ där.

Känner knappt igen ljuden som pressas ur hans mun – han har aldrig varit så långt borta, så innesluten i sin kropp som han är nu.

Helt i händerna på Even.

Det borde kanske vara skrämmande, på sätt och vis, men samtidigt vet han att han alltid är trygg där. Och just nu, omsluten av honom, under hans varma tyngd, fast, nära, överväldigande, finns det ingenstans han hellre vill vara.

Han är säker på att Even vet vad han vill ha. Att han vill ha mer, ännu mer, hela honom.

Men just nu kan han inte visa det. Han sitter fast, har inget val, måste vänta på att Even bestämmer sig för att ge honom det, och det faktumet får hela hans mage att dra ihop sig i upphetsning och förväntan.

Otåligheten sjuder i honom, kryper under huden, och han gör sitt bästa för att slappna av, bara ta emot och känna efter, men lyckas bara nästan – han kan känna sina fingrar rycka, låren spänna sig, och höra sig själv stöna, nästan kvida.

Plötsligt släpper Even hans händer, smeker honom långsamt ner över bröstet och magen. Drar ett finger längs hans kuk samtidigt som han pressar hårt med fingrarna inne i honom.

Han rycker till, vet inte var han ska göra av sina armar nu när de är fria. Vet inte om han ska be om mer, hårdare.

Eller om det bara var så här långt Even var villig att gå.

Han skälver fortfarande när Even långsamt drar ut fingrarna och backar, släpper Isaks ben som han pressat isär med sina egna.

Att ligga här utan någon del av Even mot sig får honom att känna sig blottad, naken, nästan ensam – samtidigt som den desperata känslan är kvar, upphetsningen som nästan vibrerar i honom.

Han är fortfarande för innesluten i sig själv för att klara av att säga något, är just på väg att dra efter andan för att hämta kraft någonstans långt inifrån, när Even lägger händerna på honom igen.

En hand på hans höft, den andra på hans axel, och han hinner precis börja fundera på vad Even tänker göra när han känner honom hasa sig ännu närmare.

Tyst, utan ett ord, blir greppet om hans axel fastare, och så, långsamt men bestämt, vänder Even över honom på mage.

Stryker honom över ryggen och sidorna med fasta, starka händer. Trycker honom lätt ner i madrassen, och Isak stönar, gnider sig mot lakanet, vill ha mer, har inte ens tagit på sig själv sen de började.

Evens händer vandrar ner, över rumpan, på låren. Skjuter isär hans ben, tummarna på insidan, högt upp. Flyttar händerna till höfterna och lyfter, så att han ställer Isak upp på knä.

Det bultar i huvudet, i magen, i skrevet, i fotsulorna, hela vägen ut i fingertopparna, och han kan knappt andas när han tänker på vad som kommer att hända nu.

Det är helt tyst i rummet, tystare än det brukar vara. Vanligtvis älskar han när Even pratar med honom när de har sex, eggar på honom med sin djupa, skrovliga röst, men just nu skulle det nästan kännas fel. Som att det här är något djupare, mer innerligt, som kräver en annan slags intimitet. Och just nu kanske orden ändå inte skulle nå fram.

Det enda han vill är att Even ska ta på honom.

Hålla i honom. Hålla _fast_ honom, precis som han gjorde alldeles nyss. Låta honom känna hur stark, hur trygg, hur säker han är. Visa Isak att han kan våga lägga allt i hans händer.

Kudden är fuktig av hans svett, kinden varm mot det sträva tyget, Evens fingrar alldeles för mjuka bredvid hans öppning, och han flämtar mot sin egen axel, trycker höfterna bakåt, stönar när han känner Evens hårda kuk mot sitt lår.

Han hör klicket av tuben med glidmedel igen, och det bultar mellan benen när han tänker på att det är Even som bestämmer nu, och inte han. Han vänder sig inte ens om för att titta, bara står kvar som Even ställt honom.

Drar efter andan då han känner Evens stora, varma händer på sin korsrygg, hans tummar som glider nedåt, in i honom igen, håller honom öppen. Isak drar efter andan, står helt stilla, vet att Even ser på honom nu.

Så försvinner fingrarna, och strax känner han det mycket mer intensiva trycket av hur Even långsamt pressar sig in.

Han försöker komma närmare, flämtar, svankar, men Even håller emot, styr honom. Bestämmer takten. Drar med tummen längs kanten när han trängt in en liten bit, precis när det känns som mest, fast ändå inte tillräckligt.

Innan han trycker sig in ännu längre, i en enda långsam, oupphörlig rörelse. Ända tills han har höfterna pressade helt intill Isak, så långt in, så nära han kommer.

Han darrar nu, svettas, vill röra sig, men han misstänker att Even inte kommer att låta honom – och _det_ tänder honom ännu mer, får honom nästan att känna sig desperat.

Och när Even låter sin stora hand glida upp längs hand ryggrad och lägga sig precis mellan skulderbladen kan han nästan inte andas av all förväntan, allt som byggts upp i honom. Äntligen, äntligen, vågar han tro på att han kommer få precis det han vill ha.

Handen stannar där, vilar ett ögonblick över hans ryggrad, innan han känner Even luta sig fram och pressa nedåt så att Isaks bröst ligger tätt mot lakanet, axlarna tryckta mot madrassen. Bara lätt, absolut inte obehagligt, men tillräckligt för att han ska känna sig hållen på plats. Omhändertagen.

Han slappnar av, känner Evens värme som ett täcke över sig. Sträcker ut armarna framför sig, låter Even pressa isär hans ben, så att han sjunker ännu lite längre in.

Andas, sluter ögonen, och låter sig själv känna alla ställen där de rör vid varandra. Evens handflata, stor och säker mot hans rygg. Hans långa lår mot baksidan av Isaks, hans andra hand som stryker mjukt längs hans sida. Hans varma andedräkt i Isaks hår när han lutar sig ännu lite längre fram och viskar ”Okej?”

Örngottet skrapar mot pannan när han nickar häftigt ner i kudden och trycker sig mot Even, kvider nästan, vill ha så mycket. Han är trång och stram runt Even, ingen kondom, bara dem, det är perfekt, och det flimrar framför ögonen när Even lägger mer tyngd på handen. Trycker honom hårdare ner i sängen samtidigt som han långsamt drar sig ur, nästan hela vägen, innan han tränger in igen.

Han kan inte röra överkroppen en centimeter, knappt benen heller, det är bara hans armar som ligger fria framför honom. Han vet att Even skulle släppa på sekunden om han sade till, eller om han märkte att Isak inte gillade det, men han är också säker på att Even kommer att spela med i det här så länge Isak inte säger ifrån. Och den vetskapen får honom att slappna av ännu längre ner i madrassen, sära på benen så mycket han kan, med Even som trycker sig mot honom, får hans mun att falla öppen och hans andetag att fastna i halsen.

Even stönar, stöter in hårdare nu, snabbare. Bara håller Isak på plats och använder honom, och den tanken tänder honom mer än någonsin, får det att dåna i öronen. Han greppar lakanet med händerna, försöker hålla sig i något, en fast punkt.

Handflatorna är svettiga, glider mot tyget, och han flämtar, knyter handen hårdare men får inte riktigt tag, samtidigt som Even lägger ännu mer tyngd bakom sina rörelser så att han skjuts lite upp mot sänggaveln för varje stöt.

Han hör sig själv stöna, borrar ner huvudet i kudden för att försöka hålla emot, och plötsligt stannar Even upp. Låter handflatan som vilar mot hans bröstrygg långsamt glida uppåt, mot hans axel, och ut längs hans överarm innan den rundar armbågen, och fortsätter ner mot hans hand.

Men den här gången, när Even tagit ett stadigt tag om hans handled, trycker han inte ner den i madrassen. Istället lyfter han den, och långsamt, försiktigt, men ändå bestämt, böjer han Isaks armbåge, och bänder upp hans arm. Trycker hans underarm mot hans rygg, och håller honom absolut fast.

Han kan knappt andas.

Det är precis som när de skojbråkade om telefonen den där dagen, men hårdare, med Even djupt begraven i honom, och han är så upphetsad att han knappt vet vad som är upp eller ner längre. Hela hans synfält är suddigt, det enda han ser är kudden precis framför hans ögon, och pulsen rusar i hans öron så att han nästan inte hör Even när han andlöst och skrovligt viskar "Okej?"

Han har nästan svårt att forma ord, hjärnan hänger inte med just nu, men samtidigt vet han att han måste. Att Even inte fortsätter annars.

Så han drar efter andan, nickar. Nästan väser fram “Ja. Ja, Even, fortsätt –“

Och genast känner han greppet runt handleden hårdna. Hur det sträcker i axeln när Even håller hans arm böjd mot ryggen, samtidigt som han börjar röra sig igen.

Utåt, nästan plågsamt sakta, och sedan in, fort, bestämt. Om och om igen, och efterhand snabbare, hårdare, ljuden av deras hud som slås mot varandra högre och högre för varje gång.

Han hör Even stöna, känner hur hans rörelser blir mer och mer okoordinerade, hur greppet runt hans handled blir om möjligt ännu fastare.

Så lägger Even sin andra hand på Isaks fria arm, lutar sig över honom och stödjer sig på den, håller honom i ett järngrepp medan han stöter in ännu djupare, hårdare. Isak ryser när Even stönar hans namn, trycker sig så långt in han kan, bara små ryckningar nu medan han andas häftigt och håller hårt i Isaks armar.

Han skakar, kan bara stå kvar och ta emot när Even kommer djupt inne i honom. Evens mun är öppen mot hans axel, andfådda andetag mot hans hud, starka fingrar runt hans armar. I vanliga fall skulle han ha haft en hand runt sig själv nu, de skulle kommit tillsammans, sjunkit ihop i en hög – men inte den här gången. Inte när Even hela tiden har hållit runt hans handleder, bestämt precis vad som händer med honom och inte.

Hela hans kropp skriker efter att han ska lägga sig ner på mage och trycka höfterna ner i madrassen, jaga efter mer.

Och samtidigt vill han inte det. Vill bara stanna här, lita på att Even tar hand om honom, och låta honom bestämma.

Så han ligger absolut still, lyssnar på Evens andetag som långsamt planar ut, känner svetten mellan deras kroppar, hur det bultar i hela magen och bröstet, hur det kryper över skinnet av otålighet och förväntan.

Efter en stund lättar Even sakta och försiktigt på greppet om hans arm som ligger utåt sidan, och stryker med handflatan längs musklerna, upp och ner, som att han försäkrar Isak om att han är där, att han inte ska försvinna. Hans andra arm är fortfarande uppbänd bakom ryggen, och även om den börjar kännas stel är han så tacksam för att Even inte släpper nu.

Att han förstår vad Isak vill ha.

Och han vill nästan gråta av lättnad när han känner hur Evens starka fingrar sluter sig om hans andra handled, och viker upp den armen också.

Upp, upp bakom ryggen, bredvid den första, och så håller Even fast honom med bara en hand, stor och fast och trygg, medan den andra rör sig ner längs hans ryggrad, ett finger som glider över varje kota, hela vägen ner till där han fortfarande är inne i honom.

Even är fortfarande hård, Isak fortfarande sträckt runt honom, och han kvider när Even följer kanten med fingret, för en sekund funderar han på om det skulle gå, om han skulle klara det, men nej, inte nu. Evens ben är fortfarande mellan hans, håller dem särade, och det är lätt för Even att låta fingrarna glida nedåt, till ljumskarna och pungen.

Innan han sätter handen i madrassen och drar i Isaks armar. Lyfter upp hans överkropp så att han står upprätt, fortfarande med händerna uppbända bakom ryggen, och det känns som att han svävar.

Som att världen utanför har slutat existera, och det enda som finns är han och Even, deras kroppar mot varandra, deras andetag – Evens djupa, ansträngda, långt bortifrån, och hans egna snabba, ytliga, spända.

Han väntar, fastlåst, förväntansfull, och slutar nästan andas helt när han känner Evens fingrar stryka längs sidan, över magen, längs ljumsken, innan han till slut, äntligen, lägger dem kring hans kuk.

Han vill kasta huvudet bakåt, får kämpa för att knäna inte ska glida isär, axlarna värker nästan och han är säker på att det kommer att finnas märken runt hans handleder imorgon. Evens hand runt hans kuk är fast, stryker honom långsamt upp och ner, håller honom precis på gränsen, och Isak vill stöta in i hans hand, hårt, snabbt, men står helt stilla, låst av Evens grepp.

När Even drar med tummen längs undersidan upp över toppen och rör den runt i en cirkel kan han inte hålla tillbaka ett kvidande. Han hör hur skört det låter, hur tunt och hudlöst, men han har inga försvar längre, inga skiljeväggar kvar mellan honom och Even.

Så lägger Even munnen mot hans hals, skrapar med tänderna mot huden innan han kysser honom, långsamt och innerligt, strax under örat – och kontrasten mellan Evens mjuka läppar och hur hårt han fortfarande håller fast honom får det att krypa i hårbotten och ila hela vägen ner i knäna.

Even fortsätter kyssa honom på halsen, lätta, mjuka läppar mot hans tunna hud, samtidigt som han rör sin hand snabbare, greppar honom ännu lite hårdare. Som att han bestämt sig för att låta Isak komma nu.

Tanken på att det är Even som kontrollerar det och inte han själv får fotsulorna att dra ihop sig, framkallar ett kvävt stön från hans hals.

Even mumlar något mot hans hud, men Isak hör inte vad han säger. Det dånar i huvudet, all hetta samlas i skrevet, han skälver, och det spänner i axlarna, i låren, och vetskapen om att det är Even som håller honom upprätt nu, som är överallt, fortfarande inne i honom, som äntligen låter honom komma, är det som tippar honom över kanten.

Fastän han befunnit sig på gränsen så länge, är han oförberedd när han kommer. Överraskad känner han hur det drar ihop sig i magen, hela skrevet, hur musklerna på insidan av låren spänner sig, hur han kramar runt Even som fortfarande är inne i honom. Han kommer över Evens hand, över sängen och lakanen, med Evens hand runt sig. Even, som ser till att han får ur sig allt han har, som tömmer honom på varenda droppe, på all spänning och hemlig längtan som han burit på den senaste månaden.

Tills han är helt tom. Det finns inget kvar i honom utom en stum tystnad, en lycka som är så bottenlös att den nästan gör ont, och när han lägger huvudet mot Evens och lutar sig bakåt mot hans axel, hör han sig själv släppa ut en snyftning.

Långsamt, försiktigt, lättar Even greppet på om hans handleder – men släpper dem inte helt, utan för dem mjukt framåt, lägger dem på hans mage med sina egna händer ovanpå, så att de blir en del av Evens omfamning. Säger ingenting, bara håller honom, och låter hans andetag jämnas ut.

Drar sakta med handflatorna över hans mage och bröst, bara små rörelser, men tillräckligt för att han ska känna att Even finns där. Att han inte släpper.

Han sväljer – det är som att en storm har dragit igenom honom och lämnat honom kvar, tilltufsad, uttömd och överväldigad.

Even vänder ansiktet mot honom, lägger läpparna mot hans kind, kysser hans käke och håller hans hand medan han försiktigt, långsamt, drar sig ur honom.

Han drar lite efter andan. Even är fortfarande halvhård – eller är det igen, kanske – men just nu klarar han inte att ens tänka på att erbjuda sig att göra något åt det, och Even verkar inte heller bry sig.

Istället lutar han Isak åt sidan, håller runt hans överkropp med sina starka armar, och lägger varsamt ner honom på rygg. Följer efter, tätt och nära, lägger sig bredvid honom, med armen över hans bröst. Tar tag om hans axel och rullar upp honom mot sig, så att de ligger ansikte mot ansikte, nästipp mot nästipp. Stryker honom över ryggen, och kysser honom lätt på läpparna.

Det tar en stund innan bruset i öronen tystnat, innan hjärtat saktat ner igen. Innan han kan slappna av mot kudden, mot Even. Han vet att han borde säga något, att Even säkert kommer att vilja fråga saker och att han borde svara, men han vet inte vad. Hela hans kropp är stum, urladdad, som att den inte har något mer att ge just nu.

Han orkar bara stänga ögonen och luta pannan mot Evens. Tusen tankar snurrar i huvudet, och samtidigt är de bortom hans grepp.

Det enda han klarar att fokusera på just nu är Even.

Hur tyst han är, hur stilla. Hur han väntar in Isak, att han ska ta initiativet.

Hur han, precis som alldeles nyss, vet när han ska prata om saker, och när han ska låta Isak veta att han förstår honom bara genom att röra vid honom. Låta kroppen säga det som är svårt att uttrycka med ord.

Hur väl Even läser honom, och hur mycket det betyder.

Han får svälja förbi klumpen i halsen, känner hur det svider bakom ögonlocken igen, kan inte fatta hur han har haft sådan tur.

Och Even bara stryker honom över håret, över axeln, handflatan trygg och varm mot hans rygg, hans sida, mot hans höftben.

Och det är det som gör att han till slut borrar in näsan i Evens hals, och harklar sig.

"När – när fattade du?"

Han hör hur skrovlig hans egen röst låter, tunn och ostadig.

"Du – jag vet inte? Kanske lite allteftersom." Even fortsätter stryka honom längs ryggen. "Men särskilt igår, tror jag."

Han nickar, vet inte vad han ska säga. Tänker på hur Even lyfte upp honom i hallen, hur han höll fast hans handled i duschen, men att ingen av dem sade någonting. Inte då.

Det är tyst i rummet, bara ljudet av deras andetag hörs, innan Even kysser hans panna, näsan, nästippen. "Jag kanske har märkt att du har... tittat på mina armar lite mer än vanligt."

Han hasar längre neråt med kroppen, låter ansiktet vila mot Evens hals. "Mm."

Even andas in i hans hår, värmen samlar sig mot hårbotten, svalnar i svetten på hans tinning. ”Sen... var det ganska uppenbart att du tyckte om när jag tog tag om din handled i duschen också.”

Han andas ut mot Evens hals, trycker sig ännu lite mer närmare honom. ”Mm. Jag – jag gjorde det.”

”Och när jag lyfte upp dig. I hallen.”

Han nickar. ”Mm. Det också.”

“Det – det var okej att jag höll fast dig sådär nyss, va?” Evens röst är låg, nästan som en viskning.

Han får hålla sig från att himla med ögonen, men kan inte låta bli att le. “Märkte du inte det, eller?”

“Jo. Jo – jag hade ju aldrig fortsatt annars.” En tung, trygg arm mot hans sida, och han hör Even dra efter andan. “Såklart.”

“Mm. Jag vet det.” Han flyttar ena benet, in mellan Evens, flätar ihop dem, varmt och tryggt. “Och… tack.”

”Varsågod.” Evens hand stryker längs hans sida, och skrattet i hans röst ligger precis under ytan – inte riktat mot Isak, bara svävande mellan dem, förtroligt och nära. “Tur att du gillade det här så mycket, alltså. Jag hade aldrig orkat hålla upp dig mot väggen tillräckligt länge.”

Evens puls bultar under hans läppar, stadig och jämn, och han ler mot den tunna huden. “Mm. Nä. _Så_ stark är du inte.”

“Bra försök.” Nu skrattar Even på riktigt, och Isak behöver inte titta upp för att veta hur hans ögon skrynklar ihop sig. “Men nä. Du får hålla till godo med det här, alltså.”

“Mm. Det är okej.” Evens revben står ut mot hans fingrar, han räknar dem, upp och ner.

De är mindre definierade än bara för ett par månader sedan, mer muskler emellan, och det får det fortfarande att pirra i magen på honom, till och med nu, bara minuter efter att han kommit, men det är också en påminnelse om att det här kan försvinna lika fort.

Att Evens kropp inte är hans att bestämma över.

Han sväljer, stryker med fingrarna över skulderbladet. “Du måste inte… göra sånt här. För min skull. Du vet det, va?”

Handen på hans rygg släpper, och Even ålar sig ner jämsides med honom igen, blicken i hans, tummen mot hans kindben. “Du. Verkade det som att jag inte gillade det, eller?”

“Nej – alltså, jag menar bara att… du inte ska tro att jag inte gillar annat vi har gjort också. Eller att vi måste göra så här varje gång, alltså.” Han drar in läppen mellan tänderna, låter tänderna bita mot den tunna huden. “Eller att du liksom måste… fortsätta träna. Om du inte vill.”

Even vrider sig upp lite på sidan, ser på honom med intensiv blick. Borrar ner axeln i madrassen, innan han slickar sig om läpparna. “Vet du varför jag började träna?”

Han skakar på huvudet.

“Alltså, från början var det bara för att hänga med de andra. Jag hade inte alls nån lust att liksom… lyfta vikter eller nåt, fastän de retades med mig. Men sen…” Even biter sig i läppen, ser nästan lite skamsen ut, och det sprider sig en rodnad över hans kinder. “Alltså, det _kan_ ju ha hänt att nån av dem nämnde att du kanske skulle gilla det.”

Isak stirrar på honom – Even är så vansinnigt söt när han blir generad – men att han skulle ha börjat träna för att _imponera_ på honom?

“Men sen mådde jag faktiskt sjukt bra av det, så det var därför jag fortsatte. Du vet ju hur jag är, jag skulle aldrig hålla på sådär länge med något jag inte tycker är roligt om det inte gav mig nånting.”

Isak lyfter på ögonbrynen, gestikulerar ner mellan dem. “Du menar att det inte räcker med _det här?”_

Skrattet tar över Evens ansikte, får hans tänder att glänsa och näsan att rynkas ihop. “Jodå. Men du fattar vad jag menar.”

“Såklart jag gör.” Han lägger handen mot Evens kind, svetten har börjat torka i hårfästet. “Jag bara skojar.”

“Jag vet.” Even ler, blicken blå och stadig. “Men du... är det här nåt du har tänkt på länge, liksom? Jag fattade ju att du ville att jag skulle… hålla fast dig lite, och så, men…”

Och Isak fattar. Att Even undrar om det här är nåt han burit på länge, men som han inte vågat prata om. Om han litar tillräckligt på Even för att släppa in honom, ännu längre in.

Han flyttar ansiktet närmare Evens, lägger pannan mot hans. “Alltså, jag… jag har egentligen aldrig tänkt på det förut. Inte förrän jag märkte att du hade blivit… stark.”

“Mm.” Even ler, ser på honom i tystnad.

“Men… jag är jätteglad att vi provade, alltså. Och… och jag skulle gärna göra det igen. Fast inte varje gång, liksom.”

“Mm.” Even slickar sig om läpparna. “Och det finns kanske andra saker vi kan prova också.”

Trots att han egentligen är helt slut, utmattad, uttömd på spänning och lugnad ända in i benmärgen, kan han inte hjälpa att det ilar till i magen av Evens ord. “Ja. Ja – det gör det säkert.”

Evens hand är tung mot hans kind, men hans läppar mjuka när han böjer sig fram och kysser honom, ögonen slutna, nästipparna mot varandra. “Jag provar gärna saker. Med dig.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Vi är [modestytreehouse](https://modestytreehouse.tumblr.com) och [irazor](https://irazor.tumblr.com) på tumblr, kom och prata med oss där! <3


End file.
